Harry Potter and the Power of the Millennia
by neopyro
Summary: Harry decides he can't put Hermione and Ron in danger with his search for the Horcruxes. With that in mind he flees and starts his quest for a way to defeat Voldemort. HBP spoilers. No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Power of the Millennia.

Harry sat in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express with a dark cloud over his head. Ron and Hermione were in the prefect's cabin, Ginny wasn't speaking to him and Neville and Luna were having some private time elsewhere.

Harry actually preferred it this way. If they weren't around, he didn't have to think about how guilty he felt about what he was going to do. Harry sealed the letter he'd been writing and wrote "To Bill and Fleur" on the front. Harry looked about to make sure nobody was watching and sent it off with Hedwig.

Harry relaxed slightly. He just hoped nobody read the letter before he finished his plan.

Or more accurately, started his plan. Harry had already spent the last few days of the term in the Library. He broke into the restricted section three times in that period. Several books proved very useful to his plots. Harry had copied down useful tidbits and took diligent notes. Harry wasn't sure if Hermione would be angry or proud. Probably angry.

Harry twirled his wand through his fingers. He was very deep in thought. Horcruxes, adventure and thoughts of Ginny and Dumbledore all bounded through his head. Somehow his mind found it had the ability to grieve, fantasize, plot and wonder at the same time.

'Soon, Voldemort. Soon you will die.' Harry thought with a smirk.

Harry spent the rest of the train ride alone and in silence. Hours later he arrived at King's cross station. Harry waited until nobody was watching and slipped on his invisibility cloak. He shrunk his trunk, made it light and dropped it in his pocket. Harry didn't want Ron and Hermione following him to Privet Drive. He didn't want them to come with him.

Ron and Hermione came up to the Dursleys and asked if they had seen Harry. Uncle Vernon snapped at them and they scuttled off. Once Harry was sure his friends were gone, He removed his cloak and approached the Dursleys.

"Sorry I'm late. One of the Professors gave me last minute homework." HArry lied.

Vernon made a "Harumph" sound and lead him to the car.

The car ride was made in complete silence. Dudley reached for the radio once but Petunia slapped his hand.

The car pulled up the drive and parked. Vernon unlocked the door and gestured for him to get in and do his business. Harry left his trunk in his pocket and took three steps into the house.

"Thanks." Harry said with a grin. "See you never!" Harry called and walked out the door of the house again.

Harry walked a few blocks away from the house and stuck out his wand. BANG! The knight bus appeared a moment later.

"'Ello lad!" The new conductor greeted him happily. "Where ye off to then?"

Harry smiled. "I'd like to visit The library of _Ecnegilletni_ in Munich if you please. I don't know if the Knight bus travels that far, but as close as you can get would be nice."

"The Knight Bus goes ev'rywhere an' we'd be happy t' take ye to Munich. It is a mite bit expensive tho just to warn ye. We hafta pay a galumphing big fee t' travel internationally y know." The conductor said. "By t' way, I'm 'Enry Barkins, temporary conductor o' the Knight bus. Welcome aboard and we'll take ye' anywhere ye' wanna go."

Harry climbed aboard.

"No bags then? Well that jus' makes m' job easier. We should be in Munich by dawn or so. Jus' sit tight and enjoy th' ride." Henry announced.

Harry climbed into a bed and the Knight Bus shot off with a bang. Harry spent an extra Galleon to buy a dreamless sleep potion. It was money well spent. Harry went into a pleasant rest while his bed slid around the bus.

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Bill and Fleur had just received his letter.

"Ve 'ave a letter from 'Arry." Fleur said, sorting through the morning mail. She slid the letter across the table so he could open it.

"Why would Harry write to us?" Bill wondered. Bill cleared his throat, opened it and read.

_Dear Fleur and Bill,_

_I am very sorry to inform you that I cannot make it to your wedding. I do hope that you will forgive me. I hope that you are not hurt or offended in any way, as that is not my intention. I wish you both the best of luck in your new joining and give my deepest regards to all present._

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter._

"What could he be doing that would cause him to miss our wedding I wonder?" Bill asked nobody in particular.

Bill and Fleur exchanged a glance. The same thought and look of shock passed over them at the exact same time as the gravity of the letter struck home.

"'E didn't!" Fleur squealed in horror.

"No way!" gasped Bill in an Awestruck voice.

"We need to alert the Order!" Bill exclaimed before Flooing to Grimmauld Place.

Meanwhile, back on the Knight Bus, Harry had just reached his destination.

"Ye' know 'ow t' get in righ'?" Henry asked.

"Course. Just push in the off color brick and speak the entry phrase." Harry replied.

"All righ'. Off ye' go then!" Henry beamed at him. The Knight bus vanished with a bang.

The Library of _Ecnegilletni _was located in a small two story brick house in downtown Munich. The building had enough expansion spells on it that it could fit The Library of Congress, Mall of America and Buckingham Palace inside it with room to spare. Harry walked up to the door and pushed in the brick that had a slight greenish tint.

"_Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Ich komme Suchenwissen._" Harry said into the brick.

"_Willkommener Harry Potter. Das Wissen, das Sie suchen, ist an Ihren Fingerspitzen._" The brick replied.

The brick popped back into place and the door to centuries worth of knowledge opened. Without hesitation, Harry walked inside.

A/n: I hope you like this. I figure I need to make an attempt at a post HBP fic. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Power of the Millennia

Chapter Two

Harry pored over countless tomes. Everything from Dark arts to biographies. Harry spent every waking hour with a book in hand. Harry fed himself from a tiny café inside the library and slept sitting up in one of the chairs spread out through the library. In the three days he had been there he had already developed a minor vocabulary in German. Thankfully the tomes all had translating charms on them making things much easier. Harry had read five gigantic tomes cover to cover in his short time there and was halfway through his sixth. So far there wasn't the slightest bit of helpful information. Sure Harry had learned a lot, but there wasn't anything involving Voldemort or Horcruxes.

Still despite his lack of success Harry did not give up. Harry couldn't actually go out and do anything until his seventeenth birthday. He just had to sit tight and get himself prepared for what he had to do.

The rise and fall of the dark arts only focused on the history of Dark wizards. It never told how they became dark or anything that would help him. To become an Auror was a more useful book, detailing stealth, tracking, curses, jinxes and the like. A scholar's guide to the darker side of magic was useless. It seemed to be whitewashed and had no mention of Horcruxes anywhere. The dark arts and how to protect yourself from them was a very useful book, that taught Harry some very useful tricks. Harry was starting to yearn for a re-match with Snape. The final book was called How they became dark. This book was the only mention of Voldemort he had seen yet, but didn't really have any information Harry didn't already know.

Harry had decided he couldn't take much more magical education and was now stumbling through "An idiot's guide to German." He figured it couldn't hurt.

Harry sipped from a large mug of coffee and turned the page. He was in the middle of the chapter titled "Verbs and how to conjugate them" when he was interrupted.

"I have never seen a child your age with such a thirst for knowledge." A lady in her late sixties or early seventies said from behind him. Harry was surprised at how much of the German he understood.

"I am sorry, but my German is weak." Harry replied, gesturing at the book.

The lady responded in English. "Not if you keep this pace up. What could be so important to you that you stop bathing?"

The woman had a lighthearted smile and a seemingly genuine good nature.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'll just say that I got a "T" in Defense against the Dark Arts and I want to be an Auror." Harry replied.

"Well you can never pass stealth and tracking if someone can smell you from fifty meters. You have been sleeping in the Library. Do you have no place to stay?"

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Well I am getting off for the day right now. I work the night shift. I could take you to my house? I'd be doing us all a favor if you got a shower."

"I… umm. Okay. I can cook and clean in return for a shower every few days." Harry offered.

"Don't be silly. My granddaughter does those trivial things. I think the lack of smell is payment enough. Oh, by the way, My name is Amanda Lovegood."

Harry's eyes widened. "Any relation to Luna Lovegood?"

"I see you know my granddaughter then!" She beamed. "She will be so excited."

Harry caved in. If Luna saw him she'd see through any fake name he gave. "My name is Harry. Harry Potter."

The lady barely even did a double take.

"Well come along Harry. Luna's told me all about you and would be happy to see you." Amanda Lovegood said beaming.

"I'm sure." Harry replied, sincerely hoping that word of his hideout wouldn't reach back to England.

Meanwhile, a full size Order of the Phoenix meeting had convened at Grimmauld place. Currently, everything was chaotic.

"Has anyone seen any sign of Harry Potter?" Kingsley Shacklebolt demanded.

"Not hide nor hair!" Tonks snapped. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"He'd make a might good Auror. Vanished without a trace." Mad-eye growled.

Molly Weasley just sobbed a couple of times.

"Has anyone asked his friends?" Kingsley asked.

"I did." Remus Lupin announced. "They told me Harry was planning on taking them with him and going on a quest to destroy Voldemort. Only Harry gave them the slip and set out on his own. They haven't a clue where he has gone."

Remus sat down. The only sounds were Mrs. Weasley's sobs and sniffles.

"I'll keep an eye on the Misuse of Magic Department. He isn't of age yet. I will let you all know if I see something." Kingsley said, drooping slightly. The meeting disbanded slowly.

"Where do you think he's gone Remus?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I haven't a clue. But I don't think he's actually run away. Knowing Harry, he's looking for some way to defeat Voldemort. I do however suspect he is still in England. He's never left the country. He's never had to subsist on his own. He'll turn up soon enough." Remus said. He was, of course, lying through his teeth. Remus suspected Harry would be as far from England as humanly possible. Harry wasn't one to ask for help from others. Remus just hoped to find him, and give him a bit of help from the shadows. Then at least, he could watch Harry's back.

So without telling the Order any of his plans, Remus left the country that night, hoping to find some clue as to the whereabouts of one Harry James Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Power of the Millennia

Chapter three

Harry collapsed into an actual bed for the first time since he was at Hogwarts. It felt like heaven. His hair was still slightly wet from his first shower in three days and his stomach was full of the best food he'd had since last summer at the Burrow.

With nothing but happy thoughts in mind, Harry dropped off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Remus was very busy.

"So you are positive nobody could leave the UK on broom without you knowing?" Remus asked his good friend David Dillies, new Head of the Department of Illegal Magical Transportation.

"Absolutely." David replied, quite sure of himself.

"Even if they were wearing an Invisibility cloak?" Remus pressed.

"Yes. Our sensors work on the same principle as magical eyes, and can see through just about anything." David answered patiently.

Remus sipped at his water glass. "Just about anything? What are the exceptions?"

"Well we still haven't figured out how to get the cameras to see through Metamorphmagus abilities or Animagus transformations. But the camera would still see them, just not in their original form." David explained.

"And there have been no breaches in the past week?" Remus continued. He needed a lead desperately.

David finished his bite of pie before replying. "We're nearing a record right now. No breaches in three weeks."

"What about illegal Apparation or Portkeys?" Remus wondered. "I need a lead on this and anything you tell me will not come back to haunt you. I swear not to tell a soul."

"I'm not holding back old friend. The last illegal Apparation ended up in a splinching and that was over a week ago. As for Portkeys we haven't had one in months. I'm sorry Remus, but there's nothing I haven't told you. They must have left in another way."

"I… Thanks David." Remus stood up and placed a few Galleons on the table. "I'll see you around."

"Goodbye Remus." David replied.

Remus sighed. 'At least the fate of the Wizarding World lies in capable hands.' he thought.

Harry awoke in his bed feeling quite rested. It was 6PM. Almost 12 hours since Amanda Lovegood welcomed him into her home. Harry knew she'd be going to work soon and he wanted to get back to the library.

Harry was almost to the door of the tiny room when he was interrupted by the tap tap tap of an owl pecking at the window. Harry turned and saw an official looking brown owl. Harry opened the window so the bird could enter.

The bird was carrying a large package that looked quite heavy. Attached was a pair of letters. Both were addressed to him. Harry opened the first.

_Harry Potter_

_You are invited to the official will reading of Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore. This ceremony will take place on July 7th at 3:15 PM on the Hogwarts lawn. You are not required to attend and as per the last will and testament, the first portion of your inheritance is contained in the box enclosed._

_Officially,_

_Mortimer Rigger_

_Head of the Department of Deaths and Funerals._

Harry felt his heart clinch. He wanted to go to the will reading, but knew that he could not. It was bait to bring him back and he knew it. There was a reason it was being held at Hogwarts. Anti-Apparation wards.

'No. I can't go. Sorry Albus.' Harry thought.

Harry gulped and opened his next letter.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you will come of age in few short weeks. Thusly we have decided that it is time you received your magical inheritance. On August first at 12:01 am you will receive your Inheritance. _

_As you may or may not know, a Magical inheritance passes the magical powers from generation to generation. When your parents died, they agreed to pass their powers on to you instead of dividing them out amongst the rest of their family._

_Furthermore, as the last surviving Potter, you will receive full access to all magical power, wealth, property and titles maintained by the Potter line. _

_And lastly, you have been selected by the last member of the Dumbledore line to become the prime power beneficiary. _

_We do not measure how much magical power is sent away to us, we only store it and release it. However it is clear that you will receive a lot of it. I suggest you remain sitting at the time of your inheritance and take a few numbing potions._

_Again,_

_Mortimer Rigger_

_Head of the Department of Death and Funerals._

Harry set the second letter aside and opened the box. Harry nearly fainted at what he saw. Dumbledore had left him his Pensieve, with memories carefully enclosed in tiny crystal bottles.

Harry felt a single tear flow down his face. There was a handwritten note from Dumbledore here.

_Harry-_

_I know I could not leave you alone to fight Lord Voldemort. I decided to send you all my memories that pertain or even remotely pertain to him or his servants, or the Order. May they serve you well._

_Now, and forevermore,_

_Albus Percival Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry slowly started pulling the tops of the bottles off and pouring them into the Pensieve. He had a lot to learn.

Elsewhere Remus was brooding.

'How in the hell can he vanish like that?' Remus asked himself. Remus was standing on a street corner. He raised his wand casually and heard the loud bang that the Knight bus always brought.

"Hello Henry. Same stop as always." Remus told the man.

"Right-o!" Henry called.

Remus hopped onto the bus and sat down.

'How could Harry have gotten out of the country without anyone seeming to know?' Remus thought. 'Wait a second…'

"Henry? About three or four days ago, did a curious young man around the age of seventeen get on the bus?"

"Yeah, now tha' you mention it." Henry replied.

"Where did he get off?" Remus demanded.

"Cool yer jets mate. 'E got off in Munich."

"Munich? Take me to the Library of _Ecnegilletni _right now!" Remus handed him a fist full of gold.

"You 'eard the man Ern. GO!" Henry shouted.

With a Bang, they were off, and Remus had the first smile he had in days.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Power of the Millennia

Chapter four

Harry felt like crying. All the memories were pouring into his skull. Years worth of memories. Every time something important had happened to Dumbledore. Fawkes's arrival. The fall of Grindlewald. Anything to do with Voldemort or his followers. Every memory of Lily and James.

It caused him intense pain to see all the battle scenes from the first war with Voldemort. Corpses everywhere, both Wizard and Muggle. Dementors, Giants and Inferi. Werewolves, Death Eaters and Vampires. Anything that remotely pertained to Dark Magic, Harry knew.

But that wasn't all. Dumbledore had recorded every single class he'd ever taught or attended. Even every study break. There were memories of Dumbledore just reading spell books.

Thus years worth of learning poured into his head. Harry became a master Occulmens. Harry knew every potion Dumbledore ever brewed. Harry could qualify as a fully trained Medi-Wizard. He could transfigure things well beyond Newt level. In fact he could do all the subjects so well he believed he could teach any one of them.

Dumbledore also knew some dangerous secrets. There were some places of extreme magical power that if Voldemort found… well you could just kiss the world goodbye. There was a fountain of raw magical power in Egypt that if one bathed in it, they would reach a near godly amount of power. There really is a fountain of youth, though it isn't strictly speaking, a fountain. Along the cliffs of Ireland there is a small crack that water trickles out of. It's more of a trickle of youth, but amazingly powerful nonetheless.

Harry knew how to make a sorcerer's stone. He knew how to speak 13 languages including Mermish, Giant, Goblin, German, French, Russian, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, Latin, Troll, Pixie, Italian and Navajo. He could make passable attempts at speaking at least 5 more. Harry could apparate and make portkeys. Harry knew the Fidelius charm.

Harry had seen every single order of the phoenix meeting. Harry knew how to persuade Centaurs into more peaceful reactions. He knew more spells than he ever thought possible.

He was living testament to the saying "Knowledge is power."

He was also living testament to the phrase "Power comes with a price."

In absorbing a decade and a half of Dumbledore's thoughts, musings, ideas, memories and experiences his body had completely shut down. His mind needed to process everything he had learned in the past few moments. Harry closed his eyes and let completely engulf him.

There was no doubt he wouldn't be quite the same person when he woke.

Meanwhile

'Im-freaking-possible.' Remus thought, his patience wearing thin. 'Saviors of the Wizarding World don't just vanish into thin air!'

In all respects, it looked as if Harry had done just that. Apparently, Harry had stayed a few days, read a bit, and then left. Remus swore a lot when he found that Harry had given him the slip yet again. Maybe Harry would return. He doubted it though. Once Harry knew what he needed, he would act. Remus knew it. But four days wasn't enough time to get any decent research done. So, either Harry had a huge srtoke of luck or…

'That's it!' Remus thought. 'Harry used some of his luck potion to help him research. That sounds just like something he would do. But that probably means he will be back. All I need to do is wait.'

Remus skipped and whistled on his way to the bathroom. He was in higher spirits than he'd been in since before Dumbledore died.

Meanwhile

Harry's mind was adrift. He was floating about in a seemingly endless stream of memories, thoughts and experiences. Normally fifteen years worth of memories would take fifteen years to process. But the brain is stronger and faster than any computer in the world. His mind sifted through memories and sorted them as it would sort anything else. But Harry would certainly be out of commission for the next few weeks as his mind pulled itself together.

Amanda Lovegood was a very skilled healer, and attended to Harry as much as she possibly could. For the times she had no other choice, Luna attended to him. Thusly, Amanda still worked her usual shift at the Library, but Harry still got around the clock care. Harry was rarely left alone.

But Harry was never alone anymore. Not when he had experienced almost as much of Dumbledore's life as he had his own. Harry had started to pick up a few of Dumbledore's quirks. In fact, Harry had an astounding craving for lemon drops.

Harry now knew Dumbledore as well as he knew himself. He knew what Dumbledore would suggest, Why he would suggest it, and what line of reasoning he would use to justify it. He knew everything Dumbledore knew, from how to transfigure dolphins into Dobermans, to knowing where all the good candy shops in London are.

It was the process of two people becoming one. And it was something that would take time, and would likely be very painful.

Meanwhile

"Where isss Potter?" Voldemort hissed at his assembled followers. "Why isssn't he dead?"

Even Severus, his most loyal follower, winced at the anger in his voice.

"We are doing the best we can to find him, my lord. He seems to have hidden himself very well." Bellatrix Lestrange said, bowing before him.

"Your bessst isss not good enough." Voldemort lashed out. Everyone in the circle took a half-step backwards. Bellatrix tried to step back, but was down on her knees and succeeded only in falling on her rear.

"My lord… Our sources tell us that the Order has no idea where Potter is either." Severus added, dropping to one knee.

"That is a consolation, Severusss." Voldemort Said, his anger abating slightly. "BUT IT IS NOT ENOUGH!" Voldemort boomed.

A blast of black lightning flashed across the mid-morning sky, obliterating a nearby hundred-year-old pine tree. Small cracks started to appear in the earth at Voldemort's feet and started creeping outwards at the Death Eaters. Most of the Death Eaters took this as their cue to leave and Apparated to safety. Voldemort's anger vanished and he cursed Potter's name.

"Severusss… I want you to see to this matter personally." Voldemort said to his most loyal servant.

"Yes, my Lord." Severus answered simply, before vanishing with a pop.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: All right guys. I've a bone to pick with all of you. I checked my stats button and saw I had 884 hits. It means 884 people read my fic. I should have 884 reviews right?

NO! I have 14. Fourteen. One-four. That means 870 of you read this and didn't review! That means 1 out of every 63 of you reviewed. That's sad. Really sad. Did you know that I've been writing for 3 freaking years, and only one of my stories has gotten more than 100 reviews? It is just…frustrating. My self-esteem is pretty low, and really, if just a few of you, could take the time to review I'd be soooo thankful. I know I'm not the greatest writer, but it really feels good to know your craft is appreciated.

Harry Potter and the Power of the Millennia

Chapter Five

Remus sat in a chair in the café, enjoying a bagel and pouring over a copy of "Dark wizards of the last century." He was pondering over a particularly famous story. A man named Magnus Needlewind who was Grindlewald's right hand man. He alone had convinced the Ministry he was giving up and going to trade in names, and when they least expected it, he pulled out a hidden wand and obliterated a Ministry inquisitor, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, The Minister of Magic, The Head of the Department of Mysteries and fourteen Aurors before being killed in a duel with Albus Dumbledore himself. Apparently there is a cell block in Azkaban named after him.

He chuckled slightly and looked up from the book to take a sip from his coffee mug. And across the Library, he saw none other than Amanda Lovegood herself. An Ex- Order member. If there was one roof that Harry would end up being safe under, it was hers. He noticed that she was about to leave for the night and decided to follow her. It might lead him to Harry.

'Who knows?' he thought. 'After three weeks without seeing him, any chance is a good one.'

Amanda also used to be an Auror, he remembered after he had followed her for a few blocks. She had already made three turns down unnecessary side streets and stopped to buy things she didn't need, just to look about. She wanted to be certain she wasn't being followed.

He followed her into an alley and immediately felt a wand jab into his throat.

"Why Remus? Why can't you just leave the poor boy alone?" she demanded.

Meanwhile

"I am not a man to be trifled with, Henry." Severus growled, his wand was trained on the cowering conductor. "Tell me what I need to know."

Henry backed up a few steps. He tripped over the bloody corpse of a passenger. His eyes were wide and he was trembling with fright. "N-never!" he stuttered.

"_Crucio!"_ Severus cast, causing Henry to scream out in pain. "Tell me!"

"_E-expelliarmus!_" Henry cast, whipping out his wand.

Snape stepped to the side, almost lazily. He closed the distance between himself and Henry in the time it takes to blink. He swatted Henry's wand aside and picked the conductor up by his throat. He reached down to his belt and grabbed a small potion. He raised it to Henry's mouth and dribbled a few drops in. Henry didn't have the strength to protest. Snape dropped Henry to the floor.

"Where is the last place you saw Harry Potter?" Snape asked silkily.

"The Library of Ecnegilletni in Munich." Henry groaned out. The voice he used was not his own.

"Thank you!" Snape said, turning away from the man. Henry brightened for a moment thinking his life had been spared. Snape stepped off the bus and pointed his wand at it. The bus exploded, and incinerated itself and everything inside it. Severus apparated away and he was still laughing when he reached Munich.

MEANWHILE

Harry awoke with a tremendous headache. His throat was parched and dry. He sat up with a groan and looked about the room. It was blurry without his glasses… and he needed the bathroom bad.

"Morning Harry." a familiar voice said. He couldn't quite place it.

"Are you looking for these?" another familiar voice asked, handing him his glasses.

He nodded and slid them on. Before him were the smiling faces of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

"Water." he croaked out.

"Sure." Luna said, scampering off. She returned with a large glass, which Harry chugged.

"Thanks." Harry said, wishing he didn't feel so awful. "Need a shower." he muttered, getting to his feet.

Luna tossed him a towel. "Call if you need anything."

"Thanks." he said again, vanishing into the bathroom.

"What's with him?" Neville asked.

"I dunno, but he's been out for three weeks." Luna replied.

"Oh."

"I do know one thing though." Luna said, grinning.

"What's that?"

"We're alone for awhile."

"So we are." Neville couldn't suppress a grin as the love of his life climbed into his lap and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss and his mind melted away into mush.

Elsewhere in Munich

"So Albus is gone…" Amanda said, breaking a long, awkward silence. She took a sip of her coffee. That was about all this diner had that was drinkable. But it was crowded. Nobody would notice a suspicious conversation going on.

"And Voldemort is back." Remus replied.

Amanda didn't flinch at the name. "I'm not surprised. We all knew it would happen sooner or later. But why are you tracking Harry? You already know what he's doing, why he's doing it and that you can't stop him. Why bother?"

"To protect him." Remus answered.

"Under who's orders?" She demanded.

Remus looked hurt. "My own."

"Bullshit. I saw another of the Order's lapdogs snooping about the Library earlier today."

"Another?" Remus was shocked. "Who?"

"Greasy git. Can't remember the name. Black hair, big nose and lots of acne."

Remus's eyes bugged. "SHIT! He's the traitor who killed Dumbledore!"

"You're kidding!" She saw from his eyes that he wasn't.

"Keep him safe." Remus said. He dropped a few Euros on the table and bolted out of the Diner.

He had to get out. Now.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Power of the Millennia

Chapter Seven

A/n: I would like to send extreme thank-yous to my four reviewers. You know who you are. If I wasn't sure you'd run away I'd give you all a kiss! You rock! Reviews make me soooo happy, so keep it up. Also, in turn for giving me a review, if you ask it of me, I will come and review one of your fics. Just let me know.

Harry came out of the shower feeling millions of times better… and really hungry. He didn't seem startled at Neville and Luna making out on his bed. He just cleared his throat and watched them separate reluctantly.

His eyes twinkled and he smiled at the couple, so much younger than he was… 'WAIT A SECOND!' he thought. 'They are the same age as me! What's with this "younger" business?' he demanded of himself.

Then he gripped his head as a lightning strike of pain launched through his brain. He was still having trouble with adjusting to Dumbledore's memories…and personality.

"I…Do you happen to have any lemon drops?" Harry asked cautiously. He felt an uncontrollable craving for the sour and sweet candies.

"Nope." Neville said. "I haven't seen any."

"We could have Grandma get some later if you want them." Luna offered.

"Could you? That would be brilliant." Harry said cheerfully. "Say… What is there to eat anyway? And how long was I out?"

"Today's the 30th of July. Tomorrow's your birthday." Neville answered.

"And we have take-out Thai in the fridge." Luna piped in. Amanda lived in a completely Muggle household which explained the phone, TV and other appliances.

Harry grinned and scampered down to the fridge. He devoured all the leftover Thai as well as a few slices of Pizza before Luna and Neville got around to following him downstairs.

He smiled and turned to greet them when he heard the loud gong of the old grandfather clock striking midnight. His eyes bugged as he remembered the power inheritance. He ran up the stairs and hopped into his bed. He had just touched down on the mares when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Then the power transfer started, and Harry started to scream. Pain equal to a thousand Crutatius curses hit him in an instant, and he felt his flesh start to burn. He glowed brighter than a flaming stick of magnesium and was forced to shut his eyes. Mercifully, he blanked out before it was over. Just in time for the second energy transfer to begin.

Elsewhere

Severus's head whirled around as he spotted a familiar face in the crowd. He made an about face and followed he man.

'Remus Lupin… Very well. Lead me to Potter.' He thought.

He noticed the Werewolf's hand was out, as if he were clutching something invisible. 'What is he…' he stopped his train of thought. 'POTTER! And that damned invisibility cloak!'

He followed the Werewolf almost two miles and was not at all shocked at their final destination. The Munich airport. He watched from a distance as Remus bought two tickets to Cairo, Egypt that were leaving in one hour.

'Egypt… There is great power in Egypt Remus. Are you so desperate that you would have Potter search out the mythical fount and bathe in it?' he thought.

Snape booked a ticket for the same flight and stopped in a nearby coffee shop. He had time.

Meanwhile

'The hook nosed bastard bought it!' he thought. 'He thinks Harry's with me.' Remus smirked to himself and scored himself a pre-boarding pass. He found himself a seat and immediately dozed off.

He would have a long days with little sleep for awhile, but at least he would keep Harry safe for a time.

Meanwhile

Amanda downed her cup of Coffee. She knew she'd have to get back to Harry soon, because of the Power transfer.

'OH SHIT!' she thought, looking at her watch. It was exactly midnight. It would start any second. As if on cue, the power in the diner faded, and then went out.

'I didn't know it would have so much of an effect…' she thought.

Then she remembered just how far she was from Harry. Nearly two miles. He had taken out the entire Munich power grid. She lost her care for the Muggles. They couldn't see in the dark anyway, and she apparated to her doorstep. She opened the door and barged inside.

Her house, she noticed seemed well lit, despite the fact that all the other houses had no power. Then it dawned on her. She walked up the stairs into the bright light. She transfigured her hat into a welding facemask, and gasped at what she saw.

The bed and Harry's clothes had turned to ash, and Harry was floating three feet abofe the ground, and glowing. His hair, as well as body hair, eyebrows and other hair was all gone. He was completely bald. He was still convulsing in pain, letting out tiny moans of agony.

Neville and Luna were huddled in fear in the corner.

Slowly, Harry stopped glowing and lowered to he floor. A few minutes later the power came back on.

'I would really hate to be Voldemort right about now.' She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Power of the Millennia

Chapter Seven

A/n: I'm kinda overflowing with plot for this ficcie right now. I hope you all review to let me know what you think.

Crows circled overhead as Voldemort stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea.

"COME!" he boomed, placing his hand on his dark mark. Death Eaters everywhere would feel extreme pain until they came to him.

"**COME!"** he boomed again, the ground trembling at the awesome power of his voice. One by one Death Eaters started to appear. Soon the Circle was complete… except for his most loyal servants. The ones who were locked in Azkaban…for now.

"Tonight is our night my children. The night where death gets to come out and play." Voldemort said charismatically. Death Eaters cheered.

"We have killed Dumbledore, and our ranks have grown more in this last year than they had in the entire first war!" Voldemort continued. "And now, tonight we will strike, and grow our forces some more! FOLLOW ME TO AZKABAN!"

Lightning flashed across the midnight sky and Voldemort waved his wand, and showed a true demonstration of his power. A bridge surfaced from beneath the sea, and lead to an island in the distance. A bridge to Azkaban, where the Dementors were already waiting.

Then in another shocking display of power, Voldemort tapped his wand to his forehead, and he started to grow. Scales appeared across his body and wings as black as night burst from his back.

Voldemort was an Animagus. A dragon Animagus.

**ELSEWHERE**

Harry grit his teeth in his sleeping state. The pain in his scar was unbearable. Finally he could not take the pain any longer and was forced to flee his vision, and return to the world as it was. He touched his hand to his scar out of habit more than anything. It was wet. He brought his fingers back in shock and saw that his hand had blood on it. The skin on his old scar had split, and was bleeding freely.

'Not good…' he thought. Silently, he sat up, and looked about the room. He was shocked at the devastation he saw. There were occasional scorch spots on the walls, and he was laying, completely naked in a pile of ash. The light bulb had exploded and so had both windows.

'THE POWER TRANSFER!' he remembered. 'Merlin… I hope I didn't hurt anyone.'

A sniff of the air brought the smell of bacon wafting up the stairs. He could hear a frying pan sizzling somewhere.

He got to his feet and retrieved his wand from the pile of ash. 'Since it is my mess, I'd better clean this up.' He thought. "_Scourgify!_" The spell was much more powerful than he'd intended. He had targeted one of the scorched spot on the wall. He hadn't intended to make the entire room sterile. He had even removed the paint from the walls. The room was spotlessly clean though. He could see that. He heard thunder boom loudly outside after he spoke and he was blown backwards into the wall by the force of the spell coming from his wand. Smoke drifted from the tip of his wand.

'I need to work on that.' He thought. He reached up in an unconscious habit of running his hand through his hair… only it was gone.

"WHAT!" he boomed loudly. "WHY AM I BALD?" The thunderclap that followed his voice was deafening. He felt the house shake.

'Mental note… Restrain my temper.' He thought. 'Well, better face the music.' He thought. He walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. He barely recognized himself. He had no hair anywhere on his body, and his skin was as pale as a ghost. He seemed to be a bit taller than he'd remembered. He figured that out when he hit his head on the shower bar.

'At least I don't have to worry about shampoo.' He thought.

**MEANWHILE**

Severus nearly screamed as he felt the mark on his arm burn. He settled for letting out a gasp. He ducked into a nearby restroom and apparated to his Lord's summons.

'Consider yourself lucky, Lupin.' He thought as he appeared at his Lord's side.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I am SO very sorry. It was greedy to deny my fic to people just for the sake of reviews. I may have gotten the reviews I asked for, but quite a few were flames and I have irritated many of my long time fans. Please accept my humblest apologies for what I have done. I have learned my lesson and will now post, regardless of the number of reviews I receive.

Thank you all for teaching me something I really needed to learn. I hope I can mend this before alienating any more of my readers.

Thanks specifically to: Nexus, Adge9631, rion, SkyeDeploro, Lindiel Eryn, Sk8ernv, Mushcorn, Charles E. Odgen, WulfMage, GinnyLovesHarry, When Pandas Rule The World (JoeyX), Lil lotte and everybody else who reviewed after I typed this.

So without further ado: the next Chapter.

-Neopyro

Harry Potter and the Power of the Millennia

Chapter Eight

Second Author's note (sorry) When I was writing this in my notebook I had an extra scene and the reason Harry goes bald that for some reason I did not copy in. Here it is now. Just mentally place it at the proper location in chapter seven.

Amanda was quite stunned when Remus stormed out of the diner. This was serious. Harry was in danger. She decided to stay and finish her coffee, so that Remus had time to draw away the pursuit. She didn't want to bring danger to her doorstep. Literally. She waited around for the waitress to bring the check and paid it. She was just standing up to leave, when the clock struck midnight.

'THE POWER TRANSFER!' she remembered. 'Oh Merlin. Harry, please be Ok!'

She started pushing her way through the crowded diner. The lights flickered just as she stepped out the door. Hairline cracks appeared in the window. She apparated just in time, as windows and lightbulbs all throughout Munich exploded. And all the power went out. Even battery operated things ceased functioning. She reappeared at her door. Her house was shining with an extremely bright light. Brightness shined out each and every window. A beam of light was even shining out the chimney. She at least had the presence of mind to summon some eye protection before going inside. In this case, a welding face mask.

The second she opened the door she heard agonized screaming coming from upstairs. Harry's screaming. She ran up the staircase and idly smelled smoke. It smelled like a mix of burning hair and…bacon. Then she made a disgusted face. That wasn't bacon, it was burning flesh.

The reason for everything came clear as she burst into Harry's bedroom. His body was radiating more light and heat than a Magnesium flare. He was screaming like a tortured child. And Harry was floating in mid-air. His clothes and bed had incinerated into a mound of ash, though there were a few charred bits of melted polyester stuck to his body.

Neville and Luna were huddled together in the corner, clutching each other for dear life and shivering in fear. But Amanda didn't have time for them. She ignored them and walked over to Harry. Big mistake. She collided with some sort of magical shield and she was launched backwards into the wall, and was instantly knocked out.

A few minutes later, Harry's screams died down to a pained whimper. His body stopped it's magical glowing and lowered itself slowly into it's bed of ashes on the floor. Harry had scorched off all of his hair, as well as a few layers of skin. 'It must really suck to be You-Know-Who right now.' Luna thought.

**And now, to the chapter.**

Luna sighed contentedly. Her head was resting on Neville's chest and his hands were laced lazily through her hair.

"What do you think happened to Harry? Grandma won't tell me anything." Luna asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"I dunno. I think he's stronger though." Neville responded with a shrug.

"Well that's obvious. He caused Munich to have a complete blackout." Luna said sarcastically.

"Well, it doesn't really matter what happened. Just as long as he's still Harry." Neville said sagely.

"Of course he's still Harry. He's just bald as well." Luna quipped. The two teens dissolved into gales of laughter.

Harry chose that moment to come out of the bathroom. His friends stopped laughing for a moment, stared at him, then started laughing again. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get an explanation out of them.

His eyes were twinkling as he left the room. Harry rummaged through his school trunk and put on a set of jeans. They didn't fit. The ankle part was up to the middle of his shins. Three outfits later, he found a pair of Dudley's old sweat pants. They fit, but still looked like old bits of elephant skin. The sweatshirt that went with them fit as well.

Taking care to ignore the lovebirds on the couch, he walked downstairs and cooked himself breakfast. An egg, bacon and cheese omelette. Delicious.

He had just finished when he noticed an apple on the counter. Instead of getting up, he decided to summon it with his wand.

It was his Quidditch reflexes that saved him. He ducked out of his chair and rolled onto the floor just as the apple passed through the area his head had been moments before. It liquefied on the wall and left a sizable hole in the drywall.

'This could take some getting used to.' He thought.

'_That it could.'_ Another voice replied.

:Meanwhile:

Two days later, Remus still hadn't seen Severus and he was happy. Not only had he thrown Severus off of Harry's trail, but he had managed to throw Severus off his own trail as well. 'Well, seeing as I'm already here, and I've never been to Egypt before…' he thought.

Remus decided to do something for himself instead of others for a change. He decided to sight see. He hailed a taxi, and had it take him to one of the more famous magical tombs. He picked up a map, declined a tour guide and walked into the Labyrinth.

Due to an exhibition a nearby museum was having, the catacombs were relatively abandoned. He only saw two people in his wanderings, and that suited him just fine. Not to mention it was a lot cooler down here than it was outside. Cairo in summer was not very pleasant.

He reached a spot where the tunnel went in a straight line without any turn offs for nearly a half mile. Or so said his map. He saw a huge corridor leading off to the left that was lit with gigantic torches. It was so big two trolls could walk abreast going down it. He consulted his map again. There was no place on it that was even remotely like that.

Curiosity battled with instinct and curiosity won out. He turned left, and walked down the long strange corridor, not knowing what he would find there.

:Meanwhile:

Voldemort changed back into his human (or mostly human if you prefer) state, and admired his fortress. He had taken the Wizarding world's best prison and converted it to his own personal kingdom. A dementor, inferi or Death Eater was always around to suit his whims.

They had even built him a throne room. He walked through the halls and made every proper turn. He had only been here a few hours, but he had already memorized every structural detail. He found his way into the throne room, and sat down in the chair that was meant only for him. Not even two minutes had passed when he heard a loud crack. Someone had apparated in.

"My lord." Severus said, bowing. "I come bearing bad news."

"Ssspeak." He hissed. His voice sounded dangerous.

"Lupin and Potter, my lord. I am unable to locate them in Cairo." He said. "I have failed you, my lord."

"Rissse, sssSeverusss." He hissed. "You have not failed me yet. Cairo is a big city, and you would not think I would have you locate them alone? You are my most loyal servant, and have not failed me yet. You just need… Reincorcements."

"My lord?" Severus asked, still slightly braced for the crutatius curse he expected to come.

Voldemort snapped his fingers, and a dozen werewolves apparated to his side, in a perfect formation. "We are at your command, My lord." All twelve said as one.

"What better way to find out a wolf… Than to have dogs sniff out his trail. Take them with you Severus, and bring Potter to me, if you can. But I will not blame you if you kill him. You can do what you will with the Order's pet Werewolf. He is of no use to me."

"Understood, my lord." All thirteen of them apparated to Egypt. Thirteen. A very unlucky number. But was it unlucky for Remus? Or them?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n:** Here it is: Chapter nine. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers out there (even if they are all still mad at me.) I hope you all enjoy it. I'll try and make it nice and long for you.

**Harry Potter and the Power of the Millennia**  
**Chapter Nine**

'_PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE?'_ Harry thought, astounded. '_How did you get into my head?'_

The old voice seemed to chuckle. 'Harry, before I died, I put most of my mind into the Pensieve, including my personality. I only left the dregs of information that I would need to know like how to Apparate and where we were going. Those last hours of my life that you saw… I was functioning on a script. Auto-pilot if you will. I intended to die because it was the best thing I could do at the time. I was just checking in with you one last time before I fully incorporate myself into your mind. I wanted to have one final chance to say goodbye… And hello. In a few minutes, everything will be complete, and the two of us will become one person.'

Harry found himself unable to think. A few silent tears trickled down his face. 'I…I understand sir.' He finally managed.

'I'm glad that you do Harry. I regret that I couldn't consult you on this before, but I had no choice in the matter…It is happening Harry. Goodbye…'

'Professor!' Harry thought out. No response came. He felt astoundingly alone for a few seconds. Then something happened. He felt a warm, fuzzy feeling come over him like he'd been hit with a cheering charm while listening to phoenix song. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile.

'I wonder if this is how Dumbledore felt all the time?' he wondered. Somehow, deep inside him he knew the answer was "Yes."

Meanwhile… 

Remus rubbed at his eyes. The corridor here was much warmer and brighter than the corridor he'd previously been walking through. His eyes still needed to adjust. There were huge torches on each side of the gigantic corridor. Each one could give the Olympic torch a run for the money.

"I can't believe they didn't mark this on the map!" he exclaimed.

The walls on all sides were covered in hieroglyphics, which were in phenomenal condition. He'd seen things in museums that were in worse shape than these. They looked as if they'd only been carved a few days ago.

Suddenly, Remus felt the hair rise on the back of his neck. His werewolf senses were kicking in, and detected something seriously wrong. He resisted the urge to growl. His nose picked up a familiar scent… Severus Snape's scent. There were werewolves with him. More than six, but less than twenty. He didn't like those odds. They were definitely very close. He knew he hadn't the time to run, so instead he ducked behind one of the gigantic torches. He heard them running through the corridor that junctions with his. And he heard them run past the entrance… Not a single one of them turned in and followed him. It was as if they didn't even know the corridor existed.

'How could they miss the entrance?' he thought. 'Surely Death Eaters aren't that inept…'

Either way, he didn't feel like leaving this secret corridor. Especially since Death Eaters and werewolves had somehow missed him, he figured he might as well go to the end of the tunnel. There might be another way to the surface…

He left his hiding spot and started to jog at a reasonable pace. In the distance he saw a flight of steps that ascended higher than the roof of the tunnel and out of his view. He figured that steps leading upward probably meant steps leading out.

The staircase looked to be at least two miles away, but he still seemed to cover the distance much quicker than he should have. It only took him about five minutes, but even with werewolf strength, he didn't think he could run a 2.5 minute mile. He figured he just overestimated the distance.

The steps were made out of a sandy yellow stone, just like everything else in this catacomb. There were about a hundred steps or so, Remus estimated. About a fifty foot ascent all together. The ceiling in this room was about a hundred feet up, and it was roughly fifty feet wide, easily twice the width of the corridor. The staircase was as wide as the whole room, and Remus found that he was awed by the awesome size of the architecture.

Remus ascended the staircase. His footsteps and the burning of the torches were the only sounds he could hear. He reached the top and found himself in front of a large pool of water. It was steaming slightly and it was so deep he couldn't see the bottom. The pool almost seemed to be speaking to him… telling him to drink and swim. Though Remus was hot and sweaty from his jog, he would never consider bathing in public. The staircase seemed to end here anyway, meaning this wasn't a way out. And the way the pool was speaking to him started making him feel nervous. He turned around, getting ready to leave.

But the staircase had vanished behind him. There was no way down.

'_Swim…' _The pool seemed to say.

Remus glared at the water. "You're not going to give me any other choice, are you?" he asked aloud. He thought he heard the pool laugh at him. With a withering sigh, Remus pulled off his clothes and climbed into the steamy, but mysterious pool.

'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' he thought.

Meanwhile… 

A few hours later, Harry found himself walking the streets of Munich. He was finally getting used to the warm fuzzy feeling of sharing his body with Dumbledore. Luna gave him directions to the Munich branch of Gringotts earlier in the day, and Harry located the bank with relatively little difficulty. He did have some issues with people recognizing him in and around Gringotts. (since his scar really stood out because of his lack of hair.) Harry found his way into a hat shop and bought a fairly inexpensive, black driver's cap. It was fairly comfortable, and it hid his scar from view. He didn't have any more trouble after that.

He didn't really want anything expensive or nice looking, but he knew he needed clothes. He found a Wizarding thrift store and grabbed a few pairs of pants, cloaks and a few decent shirts. He bought his underwear elsewhere. The thought of wearing someone else's underclothes made his skin crawl for some reason.

He gathered all his clothing purchases and folded them neatly into a magically expanded backpack he found at the thrift shop. He was just about to head back to the Lovegood residence to say a final goodbye, when his nose picked up the scent of a candy shop. Suddenly, he felt weak. He was yanked towards the shop like there was a Portkey in his hand. He barely managed to speak coherently, but managed to purchase every last lemon drop in the store, and he spent a good fifty Euros on other candies. They barely all fit in his backpack. He stuffed his front pocket with lemon drops and greedily shoved one in his mouth. He had a shiver of pure pleasure ripple down his spine. He loved them that much.

He had walked almost halfway back to the Lovegood's house when his mind nearly exploded with the brilliance of an idea.

"The locket! The locket is at Sirius's house!" He stepped into a deserted alley and started transfiguring various bits of rubbish into things he needed. He made a piece of parchment, a quill, a bottle of ink and an owl. He scrawled a note to the Lovegooods and prepared to make a Portkey.

Dear Luna, Neville and Amanda,

Sorry about this, but I have to leave suddenly. Thank you all for the hospitality and I hope to see you all again sometime soon.

-Harry

He gave the parchment to his recently created owl and sent it on it's way. He tapped a lemon drop wrapper with his wand and said "Portus." He felt a hook behind his navel, and he left Munich far behind.


	10. Chapter 10

-1A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update this one. Please accept my humblest apologies.

Harry Potter and the Power of the Millennia

Chapter Ten

-------------------------------------------- With Harry-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry's Portkey took him straight to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It was the middle of the day, and Harry didn't expect the house to be occupied. He made his way up the walk and opened the door, hoping against hope that it was empty. He didn't want to explain his more recent actions to the Order until he absolutely had to.

The house proved to be empty and Harry smiled. He also didn't want to explain his completely bald head to his friends either. The teasing would be too much to bear.

Harry found his way upstairs and raided Kreacher's closet. With less than five minutes of rummaging, Harry discovered a small silver locket underneath a particularly ugly pair of pants.

Engraved in the silver were two letters. Initials. S.S.

Salazar Slytherin. Harry smiled like a madman. "Your time is coming, Tom." Harry whispered. He raised his wand.

-----------------------------------------------With Remus--------------------------------------------------------

The pool seemed to know exactly what he'd always wanted out of a bath. Tense muscles relaxed, and he felt his stress just melt away. Remus laid his head back upon the stone behind him… and fell asleep.

Remus woke with a start, afraid that something was wrong. He relaxed when he realized where he was. Safe, in a mysterious magical pool in Cairo. He'd evaded the Death Eaters sent to kill him and had thrown them off of Harry's trail.

Now he needed to plan his next course of action. He could return to Munich to check on Harry, but he doubted he would still be there. Harry would have a lead by now, and won't have left any clues as to where he went. That meant Remus could either attempt to second-guess him again or return to London to appease the Order, and give them some sort of status report.

Either way, Remus dunked himself underwater to wash the sand and dust of the desert from his face before removing himself from the pool. He scooped a few handfuls of water into his mouth and proceeded to re-clothe himself. His fingers and toes were wrinkled from the time he spent in that mysterious magical pool, but Remus felt better than ever.

His intuition was telling him to return to London, so he did just that. Remus threw his caution to the wind and made an illegal Portkey. He landed at number 12 Grimmauld place. Instantly, he knew that something was about to go terribly wrong. He rushed inside, desperately hoping there was something he could do.

---------------------------------------------With Harry----------------------------------------------------------------

The reductor curse was on the tip of Harry's tongue. But something was wrong. As soon as he had touched the locket, he'd felt a powerful presence come near him. Perhaps Voldemort was attempting to possess him. Harry threw up whatever mental shields he could manage through Occulmency and hid himself along the wall next to the door. Whoever was about to walk into the room was in for a nasty surprise.

----------------------------------------With Remus-------------------------------------------------------

Remus propelled himself forward at breakneck speeds. His werewolf-enhanced muscles allowed him to take the steps four and five at a time. He rounded the corner and lunged into the room, expecting to see some powerful dark magic ritual or something like it. He didn't expect to take an elbow to the Adam's apple and to go down like a ton of bricks and have a wand pointed at his face.

He gasped for breath as he tried to identify his attacker.

"Harry?" he managed.

"Remus…" the bald man before him replied with a smile. "You've changed." His eyes were twinkling.

"I'm not the only one…" Remus said, rubbing his throat.

"What does your boggart appear as?" Harry asked. He hadn't lowered his wand yet.

"The moon." Remus responded simply.

Harry lowered his wand. "Just checking. Good timing, by the way. You're just in time for the fireworks… would you like to help with the show?"

Remus got to his feet, rubbing his throat. He didn't know what Harry was talking about, but he had a terrible feeling that he was about to find out.


End file.
